Cutting Floor: Sif Arnske's Original Story
Author's Note: Sif's Story is changing somewhat in the current and hopefully last rewrite. Sif was instrumental in the creation of "Freya" Eric's female alter ego. Sif's relationship to Eric was always difficult and she often declared she hated him and didn't care one bit, and yet she so deeply loved hin that she never annuled her marriage to Eric and later in her memoirs declares herself the wife of Freya Olafson. Sif becomes the first Female Warrior of Nifleheim by completing the Ancient Challenge and be accepted before the Circle of Elders. (Upon her retirement as Representative she becomes the first female Elder accepted into the Inner Circle). Early in her life she moved from Nilfeheim to Pluribus Unum, taken along by Egil and taking residence by her Aunt Liz. Due to her sexual confusion, the events in her life, the Teachers propaganda and a rebellious teenager streak ( modified by a Neo Viking temper) she took the wrong route, befriended a female and went on dangerous parties and adventures in the Nightlife jungle of Pluribus. It ended with her being adducted to Califerm, abducted by the Church of the Dark One. Tyr the white Tyranno with the Help of the Narth Supreme himself (and the Goddess Sojo) came to her aide, freed her from the Califerm addiction and her imprisonment. After this she devoted herself to a stern regiment of learning and embraced her Nilfeheim culture and deeply learned about the real Viking Culture. Sif Arnske (Also known as Sif Olafson, Representative of Nilfeheim, Living Norse Goddess) Union Citizen Born 4997 (on Planet Nilfeheim ) + 5227( Nilfeheim) Sif was born March 12th, 4997 on Planet Nilfeheim to Pippi Arnske (former Lindgren Clan) and Litfas Arnske (Clan chief of the Arnske Clan) as the first Daugher. Since Sif was female and born before the reforms she helped to bring in, she was "just a female" with little rights and no other future than to marry and bear children. Sif was introduced to feministic and revolutionary thoughts from early on, as her main Union School teacher Hanna Summers indoctrinated her students with violent hatred towards men and equality and superiority teachings. She joined the secret Society "Sisters of Nilfeheim" and became an ardent andf fanatic member. Sif was tasked to "Get Eric Olafson" and managed to get into first contact with Eric during the funeral for Eric's Grandfather (Erik Gustav Ragnarsson). She graduated with two PhD's : One in Political Sciences and one in Earth Pre Astro History. She spends two years on Earth on aerchological digs and five more years as aerchological expert on various digs around the Solar System. She begins the firts aerchological expedition to Nilfeheim and finds the grave of Leif Erikson. In 5035 she becomes officially the Representative of Nifleheim. She introduces Laws to strictly regulate the culling numbers on Tyranno Fins. Introduces the first Environmental laws and the Nilfheim Act of Universal equaltity that officially ends the "Low man" status of the majority of Nilfeheim citizens. Sif has Isegrim Olafson arrested for Murder and several Elders for rape. (Isegrim is sent to 35 years of hard labor See Isegrim trial) She barley survives an Assassination attemnt that brings a Supernatural entity (The Dark One) to Nilfeheim (no one can explain how or why) The Dark One personaly intervenes , saves her life and punishes the Assassins. Sif becomes the mother of twins : Freya and Eric Olafson shortly after. Sif as a very old woman in 5227 but still in good health suddenly walked out of her home she maintained on the Pillar of Nilfeheim and in the middle of Longnight, wearing nothign more than her Night gown. It is strongly assumed she died falling of the tall rock, but her remains have not be found. A note found, declared that she wanted to go to her husband. Category:Fragments